1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system, a program, and a method which support a post-printing process, and more particularly to a post-printing process support system, a post-printing process support program, and a post-printing process support method in which even an inexperienced user can reliably perform a process which should be performed after printing.
2. Related Art
A print setting for performing complicated printing, such as bookbinding printing and manual two-sided printing, are generally performed using a print setting user interface of a printer driver. However, a user, who is new to and thus unfamiliar with a print setting and operation, makes an error in the setting, and often tends to fruitlessly repeat a printing process. Consequently, many of the existing printer drivers include a so-called preview function to display a print result, obtained from the print setting, on the monitor of a personal computer before printing is executed.
For example, an invention disclosed in JP-A-11-20272, intended for supporting manual two-sided printing, is configured as follows. That is, to lead to an operator to reset paper having had the front surface printed, in consideration of an image direction relative to the paper, a paper feed entrance, a first or second surface of the paper to be fed, a paper feed direction, and a binding location, how to place the paper, which is to be reset, on the paper feed entrance is displayed.
However, the invention disclosed in JP-A-11-20272 is adapted to display a preview image using a static image, and it is therefore difficult to comprehend the procedure, which is not sufficient for an inexperienced user to reliably perform the manual two-sided printing.
Besides, the same problem is also assumed to occur when the bookbinding printing is performed. In other words, when a bookbinding operation procedure is incorrectly executed and a print is thus erroneously cut, the printing must be restarted.
Additionally, the same problem is also assumed to occur when distribution printing is performed. In other words, prints need to be collected from printers after the distribution printing is performed, but an erroneous collection order necessitates the operation of straightening out the prints collected.